


福寿草

by buumi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: :], Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, touch starved yukarin and oblivious ia, vocaloid brainrot, wlw, writing letters to your gf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buumi/pseuds/buumi
Summary: after meeting up with aria, yukarin feels like putting her sweet thoughts into words. it's just that spending time with her girlfriend makes yukarin extremely delighted - she can't help but write little love letters.
Relationships: IA/Yuzuki Yukari
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	福寿草

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: please accept my headcanon in which ia also uses aria as her name. i just think it really suits her and sounds more loving to me! besides, yukari doesn't seem to care, as long as it's still her girlfriend. btw i wrote this only for fun :]

today was cold, but comfortable enough. as i looked up at the sky, even the shape of the clouds reminded me of you. i could recall your smile dissolving into the sunset, mixing with the stars as it got dark and the night came. the smile that is like a summer breeze. oh, you don't even know, but just one single thought of it would warm up my heart for years. me, of all people, who never gave much importance to love. "i don't need it" were words that used to come out of my mouth. ever since we met, however, i am discovering unknown paths whose existence i never dared to know. the labyrinth that i once saw myself trapped in seems to have magically divided into innumerable trails - and as silly as it sounds, i would like to unravel each one with you. give me your hand, but don't think too much about it. you might as well close your eyes; it's fine for me. even if you were to exist as a ray of sunlight, or a tiny raindrop, it would be enough. i could even fall in love with the intangible parts of yours, my sweet aria. and though it's been only some hours since we parted ways, i already dream of having you close again. don't worry, i'm well aware of how pathetic i am. ah, and today too, you looked specially beautiful. mesmerizing, to say the least. hair with the softest shade of pink, matching your tinted cheeks. those kind, lazy eyes. i wonder if you're getting enough sleep, dumbhead. let me know next time. if i had the guts to hold your hand, i would - y'know how bad i am with physical contact, especially when it comes to you. so wait for me until tomorrow, and the day after. this might sound a little selfish, but once you said you liked waiting, didn't you? actually, sometimes i too feel like you're out of reach. so far yet so close. maybe you're my cosmos... my hidden constellation... god, that sounded pretty laughable just now. if i ever were to tell you these words, i'm sure you would let out the mellowest chuckle. fine, i'm saving them for the next time we meet. i should be going now, by the way. this is getting way too long. good night, my aria. if you ever lay your hands on these pages, i won't go easy on you. oh, and i'll probably buy you your favorite snack right after.


End file.
